


Strangers In A Hotel Bar.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [18]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt for MCR bingo Person: Alicia Way and the prompt role play for 50kinkyways. She gets dressed up and goes to a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In A Hotel Bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> First time with this pairing and with a het pairing, so let me know what you think.

Alicia Way POV  
　  
Getting ready is a part of her ritual, from the moment she starts getting dressed, it's like she becomes someone else. She isn't a wife anymore, she isn't even Alicia Way anymore, she becomes a stranger. It starts with the panties, red and black today, different from anything she would wear if she was just spending a night at home. She slips the matching bra up her arms, mind already on rougher hands than hers sliding the straps back down again. There is a smile on her face when she closes the back, she feels so confident when she dresses up. She snaps on the matching garter belt, loving the red and black and knowing whoever she lets see this tonight will love it as well. Alicia sits down on the edge of her bed to roll on sheer black stockings, the silky feel under her hands only adding to her excitement. She smooth’s down the lace and attaches the garter belt to the stockings.  
　  
She stands up and wonders over to her closet, finding a slinky black dress that never fails to make her feel sexy. The material feels like heaven as it slides over her skin. Fuck me heels and some simple jewellery finish off the outfit, by the time she sits down to do her makeup she feels transformed already. She loves her casual clothes, jeans, T-shirts, hoodies, she never thought of herself as glamorize, but she's seen that she can be and she likes it. Dark eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara finished off with blood red lipstick, she gives herself a sly smile in the mirror, she looks good. She's never been vain but seeing herself like this, she knows she looks good, that she'll turn heads.  
　  
She picks up her handbag, checks it for her purse and cell phone even though she doesn't plan to have to use either very much tonight. All dressed up she does have some place to be, she gets in a taxi outside her house, it's pre-booked and knows exactly where to take her. When it drops her off outside a swanky hotel she doesn't book in, she heads for the hotel bar. She slows down at the entrance looking around the room at the people around the room and at the tables. She sees him at the bar, smiling as she ignores every man that tries to catch her eye she goes to the bar and takes a seat at the bar. The stools are quite high, but she manages to do it as lady like as possible. She ignores him at first, she doesn't want to feel like she's being easy, even though she went to sit by him and she knows she wants him.  
　  
She keeps her eyes on the bartender, like she's trying to get his attention. She keeps her body twisted at an angle so that the man in the suit beside her gets a nice view of her legs and the profile of her body. She knows that his eyes are on her, she can almost feel them on her body, like a caress. The bartender comes over and she orders a vodka tonic, before she can the man offers, ordering something for himself, she takes the drink, but acts like she isn't interested in him at all. He does look good though, hair slicked back, expensive suit, handsome. He's not some skanky guy staring at her rack, but his gaze is clearly appreciative.  
　  
He buys her two more drinks before she tells him her name, just Alicia, she leaves out the Way part. She isn't Mrs Way right now, but he doesn't give her his name, remaining a stranger. A handsome stranger in a hotel bar, it's a cliché but it's a good one and she turns so she is facing him, doesn't hide the fact she's looking at him.  
　  
They talk, small talk mixed in with flirting, they don't share much about themselves, they both know what this is, what they want, an anonymous hook up with a stranger in a hotel. It's dirty and hot and she's turned on before he even touches her, one hand light but warm on her knee, right there at the bar, it feels forbidden and all the hotter for it.  
　  
When he tells her he has a room she acts coy, even though she had always planned to end up in bed with this handsome stranger. She plays hard to get for a little while, lets him flirt some more, coax her into it, even though she's sure he knows she wants him. He takes her hand after he pays the bar tab and they walk to the elevator hand in hand. It's empty when they get there and he takes full advantage of finally being alone with her, pinning her to the metal wall, his mouth on hers, tongue licking past her lips. His hands are firm on her hips and it has been so long since she's had hands other than her own on her body. She's wet and aching before they even get to his room.   
　  
He offers her a drink when they get to his room, but she shakes her head.  
　  
"You've had enough?" He asks softly, fingers stroking her bare arms, his voice seductive.   
　  
"Yeah I don't want a drink." She came here knowing what she wanted, drinks at the bar was just a way to get it.  
　  
"What do you want?" He asks, stepping closer, he knows what she wants, she can tell, but he wants to make her say it, his attitude makes her shiver.   
　  
"I think you know." She purrs, stepping closer, getting in his space.  
　  
"I think I know what you need, a good long hard fuck, so good you'll be feeling it for days. But maybe what you want and need are different things." The moment he stops talking she kisses him, what he can tell she needs is what she wants him to give her. He kisses back, his hands sliding over her back, cupping her ass firmly till she arches into him. His body is firm where hers is soft and she can feel his hard cock pressing against her. One hand moves under the skirt of her dress, fingers trailing along the top of her stocking as he kisses her breathless.   
　  
His hand moves higher, his fingers touching lightly at her already damp panties, pressing more firmly when she moans into the kiss. He rubs at her clit through the material, never stopping the kiss for more than a few seconds. When her legs start to feel weak he must feel her tremble, because he holds her tighter, keeping her on her feet as his mouth dips to her neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin there before kissing lower, over her collarbone and down to the swell of her cleavage. She can't stop moaning, but she doesn't have a name to call out or to use when begging for more, so she begs with her body, rubbing against him, pulling him closer.   
　  
He lets her go and she almost stumbles and then he's leaning down, hands on the hem of her dress, lifting it up as he straightens back out. She lifts her arms and lets him strip her dress off of her. He looks at her like she is pure sex, like she's everything he ever wanted, like he can't believe she's his for the night. It feels good to be wanted by that, she likes being nothing but an object of lust to this stranger. He kicks off his shoes, but doesn't take any of his clothes off. He pulls her into his arms again, kissing her hot and wet, his tongue licking into her mouth and dominating the kiss. They end up by the bed and he must have guided them there because she can't even remember moving. The kiss ends again and she doesn't want it to, tries to reach his lips again but stops when she feels his hands on her body, stripping off her bra and dropping it to the floor. His mouth is warm and wet when he brings it to her breast, sucking hard enough at a nipple to make her gasp and move into the feel of his mouth sucking on her.  
　  
"Please, fuck, just fuck me. I want you in me." She's wet and her skin feels hot and tight, all she wants is to be with him. She's been planning for this all day, now she's where she wants to be, she wants to get what she wants as well.   
　  
He gently pushes her on to the bed, pulls a condom out of his wallet and tosses that beside her. He unzips and pulls out his dick, but he doesn't undress, there is something sexy about it. She's on the bed in panties, a garter belt, her stockings and heels and he's completely clothed and ready to take her that way. He climbs onto the bed and pushes his way between her legs, his mouth going to the other nipple before he starts kissing a path down her chest, over her stomach and between her legs. He laps at the damp material, sucks her through it till she is moaning and grabbing at his hair. He pulls the leg of her panties to one side and licks over her bare flesh, making her whole body shudder and as much as she loves it she needs more.  
　  
"Get inside me, now, like right the fuck now." She moans. He chuckles, but moves and he's soon rolling on the condom and positioning himself between her spread thighs.   
　  
Neither of them want it slow, he pulls her panties aside instead of undressing her and pushes in in one smooth thrust. She moans, body lifting up on the bed. He grabs her wrists in one hand, pinning her to the bed. His mouth on hers as his hips flex into her, hitting all the right places. His free hand rubs and tweaks at her nipples and then moves down between them as he starts to thrust harder. His fingers find her clit and he begins rubbing in time to his hard thrusts. She is a panting, writhing mess with in seconds. She can't stop moaning and swearing, whenever she begs for more he gives her more. Harder and faster until she feels her body getting tight as her orgasm gets closer and closer, washing through her without warning and leaving her feeling wrecked. He thrusts into her a handful of times before his hips become jerky and his face twists with pleasure.   
　  
"Alicia, fuck." He moans, soft, hardly even their kisses being pressed to her mouth.   
　  
He rolls off after he gets his breath back, gets rid of the condom and Alicia knows normally it would be time for her to get dressed and leave. Maybe while he's in the shower, washing her off him. He gets into bed beside her, still dressed, his dick tucked back in, but his pants still unzipped.  
　  
"Are you ever going to get undressed, Mikey?" Alicia asks and the spell is broken, the characters they have been playing melting away as Mikey smiles at her softly.   
　  
"Once I get my breath back, that was awesome." Mikey grins, they both love role play. This week it had been strangers in a hotel bar, in the past it has been nurse and doctor, slave and master, a hundred different roles played by the same two people.   
　  
She slips off her heels and underwear when he strips out of the suit he had warn for tonight’s role and once they are in bed together, both naked she knows she has her husband back. As much as she loves their games, she loves this man, the man she married the more. She would never want anything else and she knows it's the same for him, just sometimes it's nice to play at being someone else for a little while. At the end of the night, when the roll play ends though, they go back to being married and happy and she wouldn't trade that for the world.  
　  
The End.


End file.
